khfanonfanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Firaga44
Welcome! Hi Firaga44 -- we are excited to have KHFanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "KHFanon Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro _________________ Hrm. Well, I can see that you'll need some help with grammar and spelling, among other things. MechaUltima 19:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) yeah orgazation was never my strongpoint and thanks for the help--Firaga44 19:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I Joined. Miss me? I joined, Firaga. Finally. I will update whenever I'm bored on KH WIKI. If you have any questions/concerns/comments, cotact me on my or your talk page. Do you think you can get talk boxes going like on KH WIKi? - Signed EndlessOblivionKH, your friend from KH WIKI. sure --Firaga44 19:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Firaga, I added the Randall page. Hope you like it, - SIGNED : EO i checked it out it's very good--Firaga44 18:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Glad you got back to me, Firaga. Sorry if I sounded impatient. Listen - for the fanon, my next pages will be Final Fantasy. I've been dying to do Nero the Sable and Vincent Valentine (if you don't know who these are, look them up in the FF Wiki.) Will you be more easily reached here or on the KH WIki? - signed EO both sorry i haven't been on that much today i was playing a videogame and talking to one of my friends and did you see my aqua article Oh yeah! The Final Fantasy one! How is it? Better than KH? Anyways, I keep the friends I make. Just tell me when I'm a pest and your busy. Aqua seems good. If you give me a more detailed summary, I'll do a character art. Anyways, maybe talk later on KHWIKI? BTW - What would you say my rank is in terms of the fanon (Assistant, Fan, etc.) - EO Probably Assistant or Second-in-Command something like that Firaga44 - Updates I've done a bio for FFVII: Dirge of Cerberus Villain Nero the Sable. I know you've never seen/heard of him, so check FF WIki for a true bio. What i wrote is just his role in our fanon. There is extra and new content in this article that was not in Randall's such as Personality. Feel free to edit as you please. See you on KHWiki! - EO sounds good so and did you mind if i handle the E.T island--Firaga44 03:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter what you do. It is your project, after all. Anyways, you forgot a quote for when Ratcliffe is defeated. Something like "This isn't...the end." might be good. Anyways, want me to do an actual page (like Randall and Nero's?"). I can also do character art, if you want (for new worlds/Heartless.) I can then scan it onto the website and paste it on the appropriate pages. - signed EO ok and for when Govenor Ratcliffe is defeated i put i shall return for the gold OK. I haven't heard from you in a while. I'd be easier to contact on KH Wiki. You're easier for me to contact there, too. - EO well yesterday i was talking to a friend i haven't heard from in a long time--Firaga44 19:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I understand. Let's try and fix that so we have a better chance of reaching each other. I fixed the Ratcliffe page to be like the other ones, as directed. Let me know what you think either here or my talk page here or KH Wiki (either talk page). - EO Yo 'Sup Firaga--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 23:17, 8 July 2009 (UTC) a ? Is it OK if I do my own thing here? I have a cool idea that should happen, but it brings together Winx Club and Kingdom Hearts... I can be such a nerd... LOL--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 22:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) fine with me--Firaga44 00:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) hello Ghostboy3000 13:38, 20 July 2009 (UTC) hi--Firaga44 16:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) LOL u should see ariels limit it's hilarious Ghostboy3000 16:18, 20 July 2009 (UTC) i saw it was funny and i found the funniest video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nV8jf9II6Uo LOL did u see they stewy griffin page i made Ghostboy3000 16:30, 20 July 2009 (UTC) yeah that would be funny if there was a family guy world i've only seen one epsiode though i think it was the one when the dad gets fired and gets a 150,000 check each week--Firaga44 16:34, 20 July 2009 (UTC) i know some more spells for harry potter Ghostboy3000 13:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) thanks that'd be a big help--Firaga44 18:09, 21 July 2009 (UTC) i not ur friend? (sniff) Ghostboy3000 13:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) yeah you are--Firaga44 17:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) i changed the spells Ghostboy3000 15:05, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ok--Firaga44 15:06, 23 July 2009 (UTC) edit here? want to edit here? if so go tell EO on his talkage on here so we all can edit here together :D GB3000 23:41, 15 August 2009 (UTC) hello? GB3000 23:54, 15 August 2009 (UTC) sorry i was trying to draw a picture of kairi and not having much luck and my computer ws being it's old stupid self which wasn't helping--Firaga44 00:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I made a Remy article ( From ratatouille) GB3000 18:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ok i'm gonna find some pictures for the other articles i already found one for stewie --Firaga44 18:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I Made an elektra article and this is where i got elektra form and i saw her in a game that i liked http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elektra_%28comics%29 GB3000 18:30, 22 August 2009 (UTC) i've heard of her i think she was in some marvel game i've played with the masters of evil and you had to stop them i can't remember the name of the game though --Firaga44 18:34, 22 August 2009 (UTC) you mean marvel ultimate alliance I ''LOVE'' THAT GAME GB3000 18:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) yeah i think that was the name i've beat it a few times already it was pretty good i liked that you could play as all those different characters i think i played as ice man and elektra the most--Firaga44 18:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I can't wait for the seceond one if you didn't know there was a seceond check this out :D http://marvelultimatealliance.marvel.com/ GB3000 18:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC)